Disney Heroes Special: Metal Sonic
Disney Heroes Special: Metal Sonic Rated: TV-PG About the Special In this Special Movie, our Heroes travel to Fuji where they deliver a week's supply of Food to the U.S Base but when they arrived, the U.S Solders were slaved by 10 Mega Battle Droids led by Metal Sonic, a archenemy to Sonic the hedgehog and now, Ann, Goku, Kim, Joss, Kida, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sonic and the others including their new friend Milo Thatch must stop the terror. The Prologue In a secret room at the Death Star, Dr Eggman finished his project called 'Metal Sonic' and Venom asks him to take over Fuji and the large unstable volcanic island, he says 'It shall be done' Fuji in danger The next morning on a small Cruise Ship, we find Ann Possible along with her daughter Kim, her Cousin Joss, her friends Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck and Goofy traveling to Fuji with Goku, Gohan Jr, Kida, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cat Lioness, Axle Manning and their new friend Milo Thatch. They enjoy their healthy lunch called Tofu Hot Dogs with wheat buns when Kida has a plan to find the 7 Chaos Emeralds, they spread out across the mini-islands and found them all. When they arrived to Fuji and saw that the U.S Base was captured by 10 Mega Battle Droids, so Goku decides they should check this out. On the U.S Base, 20 Solders were taken towards the Imperial Shuttle by Dr Eggman when Ann, Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sonic, Goku & Gohan Jr shows up demanding to release the Solders or else, then Metal Sonic appears and Sonic knows that Eggman created him by his DNA and the power of Chaos. Heroes Vs Metal Sonic While our Heroes take out 10 Mega Battle Droids, Metal Sonic teliports himself, Goku, Ann, Kim, Sora, Joss and Sonic to an unstable volcanic island to battle. Ann & Sonic got the upperhand but Goku has a little trouble attacking with his Super Kaio-Ken Metal Sonic reminds them that he was at 10% of his Full Power, so he powers up to 25% and fires Broly's Eraser Cannon at Sonic. But Goku use Instant Transmission to get Sonic out of the way and he powers up to Super Saiyan in order to even the odds plus he uses the 'Pinball Attack'. Then Ann & Kim plans to use their new Special Attack called 'Kamehameha X10' and they tell everyone in the Pacific to lend their energy. While they both gather energy, Cat Lioness, Sora and Kairi holds off Metal Sonic for more time but Cat got a scar on her left shoulder then Kim & Ann fire the Kamehameha X10 at the enemy and it was a direct hit, but it causes the Volcano to become active and it begins erupting a lava geyser. Super Saiyan Joss Possible But their victory was cut very short when Metal Sonic appears at 50% of his full power and in his Madness Form, he injures Axle Manning and Gohan Jr. Joss Possible gets angry and in a transformation, she becomes a Female Super Saiyan. She attacks Metal Sonic with her new powers and didn't got hit. Metal Sonic reminds them that the unstable Island is going to explode in 30 minutes and there's no escape in a 10-mile radius, Goku tells him '5 Minutes is plenty for my Team to destroy you' then Metal decides to power up to 100% and finish the job. When he reached Full Power, he appears as Metal Overlord then he fires a Shadow Blast but Joss fires a full powered Kamehameha and both attacks collided, but it blew up. Realizing that Metal Sonic might escape the Island and destroy Earth, Kairi got angry and she transforms into her new form, the Master Form. She tells Riku to take the others to the Cruise Ship and leave now. Then she, Kim, Ann & Goku begins the attack at the enemy. Then Super Sonic appears to give them a extra hand and reminded that the Heroes have evacuated the U.S Solders plus the unstable Island will explode in 20 minutes, Ann, Kairi and Sora decides to finish off Metal Sonic together even if there not enough time remaining, she asks Kim to get Axle to safety. The Final Battle Super Sonic, Ann, Kairi, Sora, Joss & Goku got the upperhand by combind their powers and Metal Sonic is injured badly then Kairi decides that she's quitting because Metal Sonic's power is decreasing by every blow but as he use the Energy Disk to injure her right arm, Goku, Ann & Super Sonic powers up and attacks the enemy at fast speed then the energy disk cuts Metal Sonic in half. Metal Sonic begs Super Sonic to spare him then Goku gives him some of his energy so he can escape also, but the enemy reminds them that there's less than 5 minutes left before the unstable volcanic island goes kaboom plus there's no ships left to escape but Joss tells him 'Maybe there's no escape, but it was enough to beat you'. As they escape, Metal Sonic fires his final attack towards them but Super Sonic delivers the final blow and the enemy is destroyed. They head to Dr Eggman's damaged Ship to escape but then a major 8.5 Earthquake cause the ship to take on water and Cat is knocked out cold as Sonic, Ann, Sora, Kairi, Joss & Goku escape as the ship starts to sink and with no time left, the unstable island explodes with a 30ft tsunami traveling across. On the Cruise Ship, our Heroes thought that they have lost their lives but then a miracle occured when they see them land into the swimming pool, then they recover with a bag of Sensu Beans and Goku thanks Joss for becoming a Female Super Saiyan The Movie Special ends with Axle Manning in a helicopter taking out a Chip that Eggman made to control Metal Sonic with his hand. QUOTES (First Lines of the Special Movie) (Dr Eggman completes his project) Dr Eggman: 'At last, my greatest project is complete...now Metal Sonic...awaken' (Metal Sonic awakens from its silo and appears to Venom & Eggman) Metal Sonic: 'What is my bidding?' Venom: 'Welcome, Metal Sonic. I Venom, is your master and you shall go forth to face Sonic the Hedgehog' Metal Sonic: 'So be it' (On the small Cruise Ship) Goku: 'Ok, dig in everyone. (He grabs a Tofu Hot Dog) Remember, you gotta eat this if you want to keep your strength up' Axle Manning: 'If I were you, I should add Hot Sauce on it so that King's mouth can spice it up' Cat Lioness: (Smiled) 'Very funny' Gohan Jr: 'So dad, what did Richard sent us to Fuji on a assignment?' Goku: 'The Solders ran low on Rice so we're just sending them a week's worth of food, plus we'll take the tour of the Base before we leave' Milo Thatch: 'In fact, I think Piccolo gained a few pounds of muscle' Ann Possible: 'Not exactly, he's just kidding' Kairi: (Laughs) 'That's awkward' Piccolo: (He was at the other side of the Cruise Ship) 'Very funny' Goku: (He shows up) 'I'll say this once, get off the Island' (But the 10 Mega Battle Droids didn't answer) Cat Lioness: 'I think they're taking a 'no' for their answer' Goten: (He snaps) 'Why don't you just zip it before something bad happens!' Metal Sonic: 'Spare me the details, but Dr Eggman created me to take over a tiny country (He appears with Dr Eggman) Sonic: 'I know you...you're Metal Sonic' (Metal Overlord becomes tired) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'It's done' Metal Overlord: 'What did you said 'It's done'? What do you mean?' Kairi: 'By using 100% of your full power, your energy and strength is decreasing by every blow so in fact, your pride is being torn to shreads' Goku: (He powers down to normal) 'I'm leaving and if there's enough time, my team and I can get off the Island before it explodes (Then they leave by gliding) good bye, Metal Sonic. May your mechanics rest in peace' Metal Overlord: 'Peace? No...I will never...never be...DEFEATED! (Then he creates a energy disk and throws it) (The disk injures Kairi's left arm) Kairi: 'Aah!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Look what you did!' Goku: 'We told you not to sneak attack, I also gave you 1 last chance to live...And this is how you repay me!?' (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan) Super Sonic: 'I'm gonna slap some sense into you!' (Then he slaps Metal Sonic's head at fast speed) (After Gohan Jr and Axle Manning got injured, Joss gets angry) Joss Possible: 'You monster! I had enough of this... (The ground starts to rumble and lighting struck above the sky) This time, you're going to pay for what you did! AAAHH!!!' (Then she transform into a Female Super Saiyan) Metal Sonic: 'What is this!?' Super Saiyan Joss Possible: 'This is the end...no more suffering (Then she powers up) Let's end this right here, right now!' (She lands an Upperhook) (Goku, Ann, Kairi, Sora, Super Sonic, Cat and Joss glide for the Eggman's escape ship) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'We found it, but the ship got beaten up' (They enter and spread out across the hallway) Super Sonic: (Thinking) 'Ok, where's the control room?' (Goku enters one room but it shows a Cargo Hold) Super Saiyan Goku: 'I don't think this is it' (He continues the search) Metal Overlord: 'Most Islands might have blown by now, but this is a tough volcanic bird. So I'll give her 10 more minutes' Kairi: (Thinks) 'That's not enough time' Metal Overlord: 'Now ether you fight me and die, or you all win and Kaboom, you die in the explosion' Metal Overlord: 'Only 1 of us is leaving the crumbling Island ALIVE!' Metal Sonic: 'You must know that if the Island explodes and sinks, I will survive the explosion and become Venom's new alley. 30 Minutes...then the Island is wiped out' Super Saiyan Goku: '5 Minutes is plenty for us to destroy you and evacuate on the Cruise Ship' Metal Sonic: 'I think it's time you experience the Ultimate Metal Sonic, I'm going 100% in Full Power and you'll be finished' Kairi: 'Can your body handle all that stress with Full Power? Well, we're about to find out' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'So in other words, we're not going to give you the time to power up... (Then she goes Full Power) This battle ends now!' Super Saiyan Goku vs Metal Sonic.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku vs Metal Sonic Kida and Milo at the dinner table.jpg|Kida and Milo Thatch Metal Overload.png|Metal Overlord at 100% full power Piccolo.jpg|Piccolo before the battle Cat Lioness & Axel Manning.jpg|Cat Lioness and Axle Manning knows about Fuji Goku gets upset after Metal Overload threw an energy disk near Joss.jpg|Goku gets upset after Joss got her right arm injured by Metal Sonic's energy disk Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:Sports Category:Hope